The 7 Deadly Sins : Wrath
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Rasa frustasi, kecewa dan kelelahan mungkin bisa menjadi pemicu adanya kemarahan. Ini bukan hanya tentang Yifan yang frustasi, Yixing yang kecewa atau bahkan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang kelimpungan karena kelelahan. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengatasi kemarahan dan mecoba mengendalikannya. / KrisLay Kray FanXing / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / Yaoi


**The 7 Deadly Sins : Wrath**

**Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing**

…

**Part 1** The 7 Deadly Sins : Lust

**Part 2** The 7 Deadly Sins : Sloth

**Part 3** The 7 Deadly Sins : Envy

**Part 4** The 7 Deadly Sins : Gluttony and Greed

…

Yifan ingin berteriak frustasi rasanya. Dulu saat Yifan mengajak threesome pada Yixing dengan Kanae, hubungan Yifan dan Yixing jadi sedikit renggang. Belum lagi Yixing sedang ada proyek baru untuk membuat novel bersama Jongdae.

"Kemana Yixing? Dia tidak datang lagi?" tanya Yifan saat ia baru masuk ke dalam lokasi syuting. Selain kru dan pemain ia hanya menemukan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ah! Ada Kyungsoo juga disana. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi sering ke lokasi syuting akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya menjawab ketiganya malah menatap Yifan dengan heran.

"Loh kok?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Kau pikir aku mau cape-cape kesini untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. "Aku kesini atas permintaan kekasihmu itu!"

"Memangnya Yixing kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan nada khawatir. Yifan tahu Yixing hanya mempercayai Kyungsoo untuk masalah macam ini. Karena hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menterjemahkan keinginan ajaib Yixing selama proses pembuatan film.

"Yixing pergi bersama Jongdae untuk observasi," ucap Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya sadar Yifan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekasihnya sendiri. "Masih ada ya, kekasih yang tak dianggap." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Dibandingkan untuk melihat raut wajah Yifan, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus pada naskah yang ia pegang.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Dan Yifan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal. "Kenapa tidak ditelfon saja?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Yifan hanya diam dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dari dulu Yifan tidak pernah berubah.

"Mereka kemana?" tanya Yifan sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Yifan benar-benar bingung dengan Yixing. Tiba-tiba baik, tiba-tiba menggoda dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo karena semua orang menatapnya. "Yixing tidak bilang dia mau kemana." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap monitor untuk melihat hasil rekaman kamera.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Yifan dengan nada lemasnya. Yixing itu paling jago membuatnya frustasi memang.

"Dua minggu."

BRAK!

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Yifan dengan murka. Membuat semua orang menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. Suara Yifan benar-benar menggelegar hingga membuat seorang pemeran utama yang harusnya diam kaku karena terbunuh terbangun karena kaget.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" teriak Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak kalah murka. Untuk Chanyeol, Yifan itu kakak iparnya sedangkan untuk Kyungsoo, Yifan itu jembatan karirnya dan mereka tidak bisa mengusir Yifan dari lokasi syuting. Meski keberadaan Yifan sangat mengganggu.

BUAGH!

"Si brengsek satu ini.." geram Sehun dengan tajam saking kesalnya. Semua orang terkejut melihat Sehun memukul kakaknya dengan naskah film yang begitu tebal. "Kalau ingin membuat keributan jangan disini!" Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun itu memang terlihat kalem orangnya. Berkat perkataan Sehun, Yifan akhirnya hanya duduk diam disamping Sehun.

Sepertinya Wrath tengah mengelilingi semua orang sekarang. Ya, kemarahan. Yifan karena persoalan Yixin. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mudah marah karena kelelahan demi film pertama Yixing. Dan secara tidak langsung, mungkin Wrath hadir karena Yixing..

…

Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memberitahu Yifan jika Yixing sudah pulang dari observasinya. Meski sebenarnya Yifan memintanya dengan memaksa dan mengancam. Dan saat Yifan mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Yixing yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Yifan langsung menemukan Yixing tengah membelakanginya hanya dengan selembar boxer.

…

Suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya tidak membuat namja berlesung pipi itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bahkan saat langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Masih sambil menatap peta kota atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kabupaten bernama Yeongdeok di Provinsi Gyeongsang Utara, yang dipasang di dinding kamar sekaligus ruang kerjanya. Yixing sibuk untuk membumbuhkan keterangan atau sekedar mencoret beberapa tempat di kota Yoengdeok.

"Selama seminggu ini kau kemana saja?" tanya namja yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh Yixing. Namja berlesung pipi itu tampak membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang sendari tadi ia nikmati.

"Aku ke Yeongdeok," ucap Yixing sambil menempelkan memo kecil di sebuah nama desa yang tertutup memo. "Yifan tidak kesepian kan?" tanya Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya. Dan yah, ia menemukan Yifan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Yifan sambil mendekati Yixing yang kini malah sibuk mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal setengah dan juga melepaskan kaca matanya. "Dengan siapa?" tanya Yifan saat menemukan Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongdae," jawab Yixing sekenanya. Yixing memang harus pergi dengan Jongdae karena keduanya kan sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama. Dan baik Yixing maupun Jongdae tertarik untuk memilih Yeongdeok sebagai lokasi utama di novelnya. "Kenapa?"

Yifan kini hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Setelah Yixing pergi dari apartemennya karena masalah threesome bersama Kanae. Tiba-tiba Yixing pergi begitu saja, tidak ada kabar apa pun dari Yixing selama seminggu. Dan Yifan merasa ia tidak punya hak untuk marah pada Yixing.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Jongdae?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil. Namja berlesung pipi itu ternyata cukup menikmati keadaan Yifan saat ini. Marah dan mungkin cemburu. Tapi tidak bisa dilampiaskan dengan bebas.

"Berkeliling Yeongdeok."

"Lalu?"

"Mencari hotel." Jawab Yixing dengan nada yang membuat Yifan langsung mendatangi Yixing dengan spontan. Kini Yifan bahkan mengebrak meja yang ada dibelakang tubuh Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongdae di hotel?"

"Tidur," jawab Yixing sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yifan lebih tinggi dibandingkan Yixing. Saat itu Yixing tersenyum kecil saat menemukan Yifan tampak menggeram dengan mata terpejam seolah tengah menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak begitu saja. "Kau pikir aku dan Jongdae melakukan apa?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Yifan membuka kelopak matanya dengan terkejut.

Yifan terkejut menemukan Yixing tersenyum padanya. Belum lagi posisinya yang seperti mengurung Yixing. Tapi Yifan lebih terkejut lagi saat Yixing mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yifan dan menarik Yifan untuk memeluk tubuh Yixing. Tapi karena Yixing juga akhirnya Yifan lebih memilih untuk memeluk pinggang Yixing dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sempit milik Yixing. Saat itu Yifan bisa mendengar suara tawa Yixing yang juga membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Enght.. Fan~" desah Yixing saat Yifan dengan seenaknya menurunkan boxernya dan mempermainkan kejantanan Yixing dengan tangannya yang dingin. "Sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanya Yixing yang kini malah meremas bahu Yifan dengan keras.

"Fa..Fan!" erang Yixing saat Yifan menjongkokan tubuhnya. Menggantikan kedua tangannya dengan mutunya. Yifan itu semacam orang yang bisa membuat pasangannya mendesah hingga kehabisan suaranya hanya karena lidah dan kedua bibirnya. Sekarang ditambah Yifan yang menaikan kaki kanan Yixing untuk ditumpangkan di bahunya sendiri. Cara ini membuat Yifan lebih leluasa mempermainakan penis dan tetis Yixing dengan lebih leluasa.

"Ya Tuhan! Yixing!" seru seseorang dari luar apartemennya. Yixing sontak mendongakkan wajahnya namun dengan raut wajah keenakan. Pintu apartemen Yixing itu sejajar dengan pintu kamarnya. Jadi kalau kedua pintu itu terbuka.. ya, semua orang bisa melihat isi kamarnya. "Tsk, kunci pintunya kalau mau melakukan hal macam itu!"

Bukannya merespon Yixing malah mendesah dengan nada tertahan sambil meremas surai Yifan. Si Yifan ini aneh, mendengar suara orang yang menginstrupsi bukannya berhenti malah makin brutal. Jadi Yixing benar-benar kesulitan untuk bicara karena Yifan. Untung tetangganya itu pengertian dan mencabut kunci apartemen yang ada didalam pintu, mengkuncinya dari luar dan kuncinya dilempar melalui celah-celah bawah pintu.

"Sudah Fan.." keluh Yixing saat merasakan pelepasannya akan segera datang.

"Siapa?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya sambil mengurut kejantanan Yixing. Lagi, Yixing benar-benar tidak berdaya kalau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yifan.

"Lu..Han.." jawab Yixing dengan nada tersenggal, mungkin kelelahan karena terus-terusan mendesah. ".. dia.. tetangga sebeLAH!" jerit Yixing saat Yifan kembali mengulum penisnya dengan cara yang sama. Dengan desahan yang hampir menyerupai pekikan nikmat akhirnya Yixing benar-benar menemui klimaksnya.

"Fan, aku langsung lelah kalau begini caranya," keluh Yixing dengan kesal. Ia baru pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya dengan Jongdae. Pulang-pulang langsung diserang dan langsung klimaks pula. Yixing jadi tidak punya tenaga lagi. "Kau telan?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran.

"Hanya ingin mencoba," ucap Yifan sambil membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Yixing yang sudah telanjang bulat hanya menatap Yifan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. "Giliranku," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberikan Yifan tempat. Ya, Yifan hanya duduk diranjang sambil menyender bahunya dengan bantuan satu-satunya bantal milik Yixing.

Karena tenaganya sudah habis dan kebetulan ranjangnya sangat sempit. Yixing hanya mengurut penis Yifan dengan kepala yang sedikit bersandar di perut Yifan. Posisi Yixing sekarang hanya bisa menungging denga kedua kaki terlipat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Saat Yixing mengulum penis Yifan dari samping kanan saat itu juga Yifan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang anal Yixing.

"Hm!" erang Yixing dengan terkejut. Saat Yixing ingin protes, Yifan malah menekan kepala Yixing untuk tetap mengulum penisnya.

Yifan selalu suka dengan sensasi erangan Yixing saat Yixing sedang mengulum penisnya. Karena Yifan tahu Yixing begitu suka lubang analnya sedang di terobos oleh jari-jari Yifan yang panjang. Dan Yifan juga tahu Yixing akan lebih suka jika penisnya yang langsung menerobos ke dalam lubang analnya. Hingga membuat Yixing mengerang dengan nada yang sebegitu pasrahnya.

"Faaaaan~" desah Yixing dengan nelangsa.

Yixing rasanya ingin menendang kepala Yifan saat ini juga. Sudah tahu Yixing tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Yifan masih saja.. Tsk, Yixing hanya bisa menggeram dan mendesah dengan lelah. Selain mendesah yang bisa Yixing lakukan hanya mencekram seprai ranjangnya yang sudah kusut. Tapi Yifan lebih gila lagi. Sudah tahu Yixing kelelahan dan hanya bisa melakukannya dalam posisi tengkurap. Yifan masih saja menaruh bantal dibawah perut Yixing dan membuat pantat Yixing terangkat. Hal itu memang memudahkan Yifan tapi saking lelahnya yang terjadi malah..

…

"Hm?!" Yixing langsung menegakkan tubuhnya namun saat itu juga ia menyesali perbuatannya. Pinggangnya sakit sekali, serius!

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yifan sambil memberikan Yixing segelas air mineral. Yixing tentu menerimanya, meski bingung kenapa Yifan ada di apartemennya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," ancam Yifan yang membuat Yixing menganalisis kamarnya sendiri yang sedikit berantakan. Saat melihat Yifan hanya mengenakan boxernya dan dirinya yang tidak memakai apa pun. "Xing.." ancam Yifan lagi yang membuat Yixing semakin bingung.

Yixing ingat bagaimana mulainya mereka bisa bercinta tapi ia tidak ingat kapan selesainya. Jadi Yixing hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan ambigunya. Antara ingat dan tidak ingat. Dan kenapa Yifan terlihat marah sekali.

"Aku baru kali ini bercinta dengan namja macam kau ini," ucap Yifan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Yifan apa lupa ranjang Yixing itu kecil dan Yixing harus memiringkan tubuhnya agar cukup. Yixing baru saja akan menyimpan gelasnya di meja tepat disamping tubuh Yifan. "Tertidur saat bercinta.. benar.. benar.. Xing!" seru Yifan dengan terkejut karena Yixing malah menumpahkan air yang ada di dalam gelas ke atas kepala Yifan.

"Aku ketiduran? Serius?!" tanya Yixing dengan terkejut. Sampai lupa meminta maaf sudah menumpahkan air ke atas wajah Yifan.

"…" Yifan tidak menjawab hanya menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Jadi?"

"Ya aku menyelesaikannya sendirian," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau pikir aku punya kelainan, bercinta dengan orang yang sedang tidur?" tanya Yifan dengan kesal. Serius, Yifan benar-benar kesal sekarang dan Yixing malah tertawa.

"Pasti rasanya tidak enak," ucap Yixing dengan nada meringis.

Yifan sebenarnya masih dalam mode kesalnya hanya saja melihat Yixing yang masih tampak kelelahan padahal baru bangun tidur. Membuat namja bermarga Wu itu menarik tubuh Yixing untuk kembali tidur. Karena Yixing bangun tepat saat jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

"Fan masih marah?" tanya Yixing sambil mengusap dada bidang Yifan. Tubuh Yifan itu kadang membuat Yixing envy saking gagahnya. "Kalau marah nanti ubanmu tambah banyak."

"Sembarangan!" semprot Yifan yang membuat Yixing tertawa.

…

**The 7 Deadly Sins : Wrath/END**

…

**Emh.. saya cukup terkejut mendapatkan review **_**'authornya juga pasti sambil bayangin digenjot yifan kannn pas bikin ini. jadi gapapa gausah malu yaaa...'**_**. Saya seriusan kaget bacanya. Tapi kebetulan saya memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga. Jadi saya membayangkan Yixing yang di 'gituin' sama Yifan. Bukan saya yang di'gituin' sama Yifan. Tapi makasih udah ngasih saya semangatmeskipun untuk bikin adegan ranjang.. **

…

**Maaf tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu tapi terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview**


End file.
